


HTTYD D&D Remake

by Kangarepi



Series: Spábiǫð [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), F/F, F/M, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarepi/pseuds/Kangarepi
Summary: HTTYD is a loose representation of Vikings and how they interact with Dragons. Even though i understand that this is made for children, I'm going to try to remake this child tv show in to a more realistic Viking show with a D&D Style
Series: Spábiǫð [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900987
Kudos: 1





	HTTYD D&D Remake

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get started into remaking let me explain why i'm remaking this tv show before we start just let me say that I loved this show growing up but even at that age there were still some very open problems with this show.

I absolutely hate hiccstrid. It is extremely overrated, annoying and that's not how couples start dating or how you create a relationship . Hiccup just has nothing special to do with the story, if he wasn’t the Chieftain son he would have been killed a while ago. They must need to focus on greater characters like Gobber, Snotlout or the rest gang. Some dragons have comparatively poor designs like Triple Stryke, Slithering, Grim Gnasher, Sandbuster and Eruptodon. The Lack of realism, While a few things like Wing to body ratio and realistic size and weight capacity of flying creatures might be scrapped, most the dragons had features that made them relatable, recognisable to features of real animals. And didn't have unrealistic super magical powers like having tiny eyes all over their body, shooting lightning from their eyes, turning invisible mid air, super strength and super super super intelligence. Mind you, all these were actual traits from the books. Anyway, the tv show keeps spitting in its face, to a point where no one and nothing can compare them with sciencey stuff, there is no possible way Httyd intended that the Gronckles EAT the rocks as opposed to using it as a projectile. How almost every other major tribe/group has an evil leader, are there no normal villages like berk but without the dragons, because it sure doesn't seem like it. The map Hiccup made lacks any and all habited islands that are either close and/discovered. There are supposed to be many many many tribes, yet hiccup hasn't flown far enough to find any of them, yet, they know they're there, somewhere. This so just super bad writing because for 300 years they problem survived by either raids or trading and if their are only ‘evil’ tribe a around berk then that means that berk (was at some point) an evil tribe then switch sides, isolating them from trading and problem explains why when the other tribes found out that berk had dragons but wasn’t killing them, they all agree to hate and open fight berk without a second thought .With their ‘No killing’ and underpowered Toothless made every episode anti climatic and the lack of Good action in the tv-series man I could Go on ranting forever.


End file.
